


Touch Me

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Red have to take his jet to get home after a task force errand, but they’re grounded by bad weather and stay in a motel together. This is the opportunity they need to finally explore their attraction to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the sexy song “A Little Death” by The Neighbourhood (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/LHeN3RXvCxg
> 
> This story will have 2 chapters. Also, I will get back to updating my other stories, I just had some ideas come up for shorter one-shots, so I'm writing and posting them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters and I don't make a profit from this. It's strictly for fan purposes.
> 
> PS. I purchased the movies Secretary (2002), Sex, Lies, and Videotape (1989), Supernova (2000), Critical Care (1997) and The Watcher (2000) through YouTube movies to have a James Spader fest. I watched Sex, Lies, and Videotape last night and he's too cute! He's such a quirky, kinky, damaged, shy character in it. Tonight, I'm watching Supernova, and hot damn! If you want to see a very fit James Spader in tight clothes, shirtless, and pretty much naked, see this movie. I don't really care about the plot. lol.

 Liz was checking the weather on her phone, and it didn’t look good. There was a severe winter weather warning for snowfall amounts, whiteout conditions, and very high winds. They already had several inches of snow on the ground, they didn’t need any more. She cringed slightly and put her phone back in her purse. She was waiting in the rental car for Red, who was supposed to come back in a few minutes. He was consulting with a source in a small deli, while she was parked outside with the heater on. Big snowflakes started to fall and land on the windshield. Liz felt nervous and impatient; she wanted to go in and drag Red out. They needed to take his jet home, it was already nighttime, and the weather was going to turn ugly.

 “Come onnn…” Liz said quietly to herself; she began trying to see inside the deli, but she couldn’t see Red. 

 She sighed frustratedly and watched the snow come down quickly. As she waited, it began blowing around and reducing visibility. Liz had the sinking feeling they were going to be stuck here. She almost just gave up and had a nap, but then Red suddenly appeared at the passenger side door; he opened it and got in. He was already covered with snow; he took his hat off and tapped the snowflakes onto the floor mat. Liz stared at him. 

 “I got the intel I hoped for. I also got some chocolate croissants for us.” Red said, looking at Lizzie. 

 “…That’s good…and thanks, but Red, we’re not gonna make it.” Liz said. 

 Red looked out the windshield and couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of the car. 

 “Hm. Let me call the pilot.” He said, taking his phone out of his jacket. 

 Red called his pilot while Liz nervously watched him. 

 “Oh. Right…No, that’s fine…No really. I know it’s out of your control. Mitchell, I’m not going to have you killed because of bad weather.” Red said, then he chuckled. 

 Liz stared at him. 

 “My travel companion might, though…Anyway, we’ll speak soon.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 “We’re grounded, Lizzie. Check your GPS doohickey and find us the nearest accommodations.” He said. 

 Liz felt a little like crying, but she called up motels and hotels on the car’s GPS. There was a motel a few miles away. 

 “Alright, we’ll go there, but in this weather, there might not be any vacancies. This sucks.” Liz said. 

 “It does, but things could be worse.” Red said. 

 “Really?” She said sardonically as she began slowly driving. 

 “Of course! We could be freezing to death on Mount Everest, for example, or lost in a bot-fly infested jungle with no water or food.” He said. 

 Liz cringed. 

 “Okay…I get the picture.” She said. 

 Liz actually felt a bit better about their situation, but she didn’t tell Red that. It seemed to take forever to reach the motel because of the snowstorm, but they eventually pulled into the parking lot. The vacancy sign was lit, just visible through the snow. They each had a small overnight bag in case of an emergency like this, so they grabbed them from the backseat and braced themselves for the outside. They got out of the car and rushed inside the office. Red looked at Lizzie, and he thought she looked adorable with big snowflakes in her hair and on her face; she had rosy cheeks and a rosy nose. He smiled a little, but she seemed to take offense. 

 “It’s not funny. This is terrible.” Liz said crankily. 

 A man came to the front desk. 

 “We need a room.” Red said. 

 Liz looked at Red in surprise, but she stayed quiet.

 “Okay. I’ve got number five available; it’s got a queen sized bed and minibar, oh and that one has a TV.” The man said. 

 Liz was unimpressed, but Red nodded agreement. 

 “I need some ID and your signatures, please.” The man said. 

 Liz got worried for a moment, but Red pulled out a perfectly convincing fake ID and signed as Kenneth something. Liz showed the man her ID and signed her real name. 

 “Here’s the key.” The man said, handing it to Red. 

 “Thank you.” Red said. 

 Red led Lizzie out of the office; he looked up at the sign and the vacancy part was turned off now. 

 “This was the last room. We’re lucky to get it. It’s also lucky that we’re already parked in the number five spot.” Red said, being optimistic. 

 “Yep…really lucky.” Liz said sarcastically; the wind was blowing snow into her face and she could hardly keep her eyes open. 

 Liz followed Red into their room, then she closed and locked the door behind them. She looked around and felt creeped out. It was like going back in time to a similar crappy motel, but in the fifties. 

 “Red…this is like Bates Motel…” Liz said, glancing around uncomfortably. 

 Red laughed heartily. 

 “It’s fine, Lizzie. Relax.” Red said. 

 He studied her, and she was adorably snow-covered again. Liz noticed that Red was staring and marvelling at her for some reason. He then chuckled slightly.

 “…What?” She asked. 

 “You look extra cute with snow all over you.” He said. 

 “…Thanks.” She said, but then she shook the snow out of her hair and took her coat off. 

 Liz was mulling over Red’s compliment; he’d said ‘extra’ cute, meaning she looked cute all the time, but _extra_ cute right now. Her cheeks flushed and got very warm, not only from warming up indoors but from Red saying she was cute. He’d never said that to her before. Red had taken his jacket and shoes off, and he was now sitting on the bed, with his back against the headboard. Liz took her boots off, then she grabbed her phone and turned the flashlight on. Red watched quizzically as she examined the headboard and lifted the blankets and sheet back; she was going over the bed like a crime scene investigator. 

 “Lizzie, what are you doing?” Red asked amusedly. 

 “Checking for bedbugs.” Liz said. 

 “Oh. Are there any?” He said. 

 “Nope, nothing. Thank goodness!” She said, then she turned her phone flashlight off. 

 Red smiled. 

 “So, can you sit down now?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 Liz still hesitated.

 “Now what is it, sweetheart?” Red asked.

 “…I dunno, it’s just…” Liz rambled; she’d never shared a bed with Red before.

 Red stared at her. 

 “I don’t bite.” He said. 

 “…I know…” She said dismissively—and embarrassedly.

 Liz sat on the bed and put her back against the headboard, mimicking Red. 

 “I still think it’s creepy here.” She said, looking around. 

 “What makes it creepy?” He asked. 

 “It’s like…going back in time.” She said. 

 “Why is that creepy? I would love to go back in time.” He said wistfully. 

 Liz looked over at him and studied him for a few moments. 

 “I dunno. I’m sure it’s fine.” She said, dropping the issue. 

 Red nodded and they both stared off into space for a little while. Liz was enjoying the warmth of the room and the bed was pretty comfortable, actually. 

 “Did you want your croissant now, or later?” Red asked. 

 “Later. We better ration our food supply.” Liz said, smirking. 

 Red was pleased to see Lizzie regaining her sense of humor. 

 “Good idea.” He said, also smirking. 

 “Do you want the TV on? It’s apparently a luxury at this motel.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “No, I’m okay. You can put it on if you want.” He said. 

 “Maybe in a bit.” She said. 

 They sat quietly again, and Liz was starting to really relax. She lowered herself so that she was reclining on the pillow; Red looked at her and surveyed her for a little longer than she expected. She looked at him, and he smiled. 

 “I’m glad you’re feeling more comfortable.” Red said. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said. 

 Red wasn’t quite comfortable yet; his clothes still felt cold. 

 “I’m going to change. I’ll be right back.” He said, getting up. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red took some pyjamas out of his travel bag and went into the bathroom. Liz figured she had lots of time, since Red was wearing a full suit as usual; she got up and grabbed her pyjamas from her bag and took off her clothes, including her panties. She pulled up her pyjama pants, then she tried to decide whether or not to wear her bra. She didn’t normally wear one to bed, but she didn’t want to give Red the wrong impression; he’d be able to tell she wasn’t wearing a bra. Liz was still debating the issue when Red opened the bathroom door. 

 “Oh.” Red said, then he quickly turned around; Lizzie was standing there in a bra and pyjama pants.

 “Just…give me a second.” Liz said embarrassedly, then she decided to take the bra off. 

 She hurriedly threw on her pyjama t-shirt. 

 “Okay, you can turn around.” She said, blushing. 

 Red turned around. 

 “I’m terribly sorry, Lizzie, I didn’t realize…” He said. 

 “It’s okay. I wasn’t naked or anything…” She said, then she blushed a slightly deeper shade. 

 Liz briefly surveyed Red; he was wearing a shortsleeved undershirt and soft-looking sleep pants. She then averted her gaze and got under the blankets. 

 “Are you ready to sleep?” Red asked. 

 “Not really, I’m just getting cozy.” Liz said. 

 “Alright. I’ll get cozy, too.” He said, then he got into bed.

 Liz had the blankets up higher on her side; she had them up over her breasts. Red was reclining against his pillow, and he had the blankets just to his upper thighs. 

 Being cozy in bed with Red was a little distracting and unnerving. Liz felt safe and warm with him, but she was secretly very attracted to him, which unsettled her. She reached over to the nightstand, picked up the remote and turned the TV on. 

 “Ah, you’ve decided to partake in the luxury television?” Red said amusedly.

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Yeah, just for some background noise. It’s too quiet here.” She said. 

 Liz put it on the weather channel and had the volume on low. She put the remote on the nightstand. 

 “Looks like we’ll be snowed in and grounded until possibly around supper time tomorrow.” Red noted. 

 “Yeah, probably.” Liz said. 

 Red looked at Lizzie and she was no longer angry or upset about being stuck. She also looked extra cute snuggled into the blankets. Liz noticed Red was watching her again. She looked at him and smiled. He obviously hadn’t expected the smile; he studied her and smiled back fondly. Liz continued gazing at Red for a little while, perhaps too long, so she blushed lightly and looked away.

 “Would you like to raid the minibar?” Red asked. 

 “No, I’m good, but feel free.” Liz said, then she gestured towards the minibar. 

 “No, that’s alright, I was just asking.” He said. 

 They heard sleet hitting the window and door as the wind whipped it against the motel. Liz had the urge to snuggle up to Red, but she refrained. She just looked at him. 

 “It’s getting really bad out there.” She said. 

 “Yes. But we’re fine in here, sweetheart.” He said, sensing her anxiety. 

 “Yeah.” She said, then she pulled her side of the blankets up higher, at her neck. 

 “If the power goes out, we can share our body heat to keep warm.” He said. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s cheeks turned pink, and he thought maybe that was going too far, so he played it off as a joke. 

 “And when all else fails, we can play rock-paper-scissors to see who should be eaten for the other one to survive.” He said as a morbid joke, which went too far in the other direction. 

 Liz smirked slightly, but gave him a sarcastic look. 

 “That’s not helping me feel better.” She said. 

 “No…Sorry…” He said sheepishly. 

 Liz smirked again, then she laughed. 

 “Red…I don’t think I’ve ever said this, but you’re kinda crazy…” She said, smiling. 

 “…Thank you?” He said, smirking. 

 “But I love you for it.” She said, then she realized what that sounded like. She turned pink and looked away from him. 

 Red went over that phrase in his head; it sounded wonderful. If only Lizzie truly loved him. He wanted to put her at ease, though. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie. I’m glad you appreciate my insanity.” He said humorously. 

 They both chuckled, then the wind howled through the window frame and doorframe. Liz moved a tiny bit closer to Red.

 “Yikes.” Liz said. 

 “Did I ever tell you that story about hiding below ground in the windstorm?” Red asked. 

 “…And the guy’s head was impaled by lemongrass when he peeked out above ground? Yeah…that’s not going to make me feel better, either.” She said, smirking slightly. 

 “Hm.” He responded. 

 Red wondered why Lizzie had him so flustered. He was usually much more suave and at ease, but he supposed being in bed with her had something to do with it. 

 “I have an idea.” He said. 

 Liz eyed him suspiciously. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “You could sleep through it. Just get nice and comfortable, and try to relax. Fall asleep, and let the whole thing blow over.” He said, while gazing affectionately at her. 

 Liz felt soothed by Red’s voice. 

 “Mm. That sounds nice, actually.” She said softly. 

 “Good. Do you want the TV and lights on, or off?” He said. 

 “On. It feels cozier that way. Do you mind?” She said. 

 “Not at all.” He said. 

 Liz snuggled further down into bed, with the blankets up over her shoulder and she actually felt toasty warm. They were quiet for about a minute, then Red spoke.

 “Is it just me, or is it a little chilly in here?” Red asked. 

 Liz looked at him and noticed he still only had the blankets up to his upper thighs. 

 “You have to actually pull the blankets _up_ , Red.” Liz said amusedly. 

 Liz reached for his side of the blankets and she accidentally brushed against the bulge in his sleep pants. She froze for a split second, then she grabbed the blankets and quickly yanked them up over him. She swiftly backed away from him, blushing and feeling horribly embarrassed. There was a long, awkward pause between them, so Liz felt compelled to say something. 

 “Sorry, I…” Liz said, flustered. 

 “It’s okay, Lizzie. There’s no need to apologize.” Red said softly. 

 Liz still felt like hiding under the blankets. 

 Red looked at Lizzie, and he noticed she was blushing and very tense, tightly grasping the blankets and staring at the wall across the room. 

 “Sweetheart, really. It’s fine.” He said. 

 “Everything’s gonna be awkward now.” She said apologetically. 

 Red chuckled quietly, so Liz finally looked at him. 

 “It’s not going to be awkward. _Actually,_ …” Red said. 

 Liz stared nervously at him. 

 “…It’s awkward.” Liz said pre-emptively. 

 “No…I was going to say I enjoyed it…” He said quietly. 

 Red was a little amused by the surprised look on Lizzie’s face. He decided to try and reduce the tension, and maybe backtrack a little; he didn’t want to scare her off. 

 “…That’s the most action I’ve had in quite a while.” He said humorously. 

 Liz smirked, but she kept staring at him. 

 “…Same here, actually…” Liz said in a more serious tone. 

 Red wasn’t expecting that, and it was his turn to stare in a shocked manner. 

 “I _see_.” Red finally said, unsure of what else to say. 

 They studied each other for several long moments, each trying to read the other’s expression. Things were in fact a little awkward now, but the sexual tension between them was becoming more obvious again. They both noticed it and felt it. Liz blushed again as she seriously considered having sex with him tonight. They were stranded and in bed together, and they’d been dancing around the issue for so long. Maybe this was the right time. 

 Red could see something new in Lizzie’s eyes; she was looking at him differently, almost lustfully. They continued gazing into each other’s eyes, then Red decided to be the one to break the silence. He was never one for shying away from risks. 

 “I enjoyed it…how did it make _you_ feel?” Red said. 

 “Um…” Liz began. 

 There was a long pause while Liz thought about it; Red wasn’t dropping the issue, so she decided to just be honest. 

 “I liked it…” She said shyly. 

 Red raised his eyebrows. 

 “Oh.” He said, intrigued. 

 “…but really, it was so brief, I barely touched you.” She added. 

 “Well, you could…do it again…for longer.” He said. 

 Liz was in disbelief, but she was also excited. She stared at him; was he being serious, or was he just joking around flirtatiously? Red wanted to clarify things for Lizzie. 

 “I’m being perfectly serious, Elizabeth.” Red said. 

 “Oh…” Liz said in a small voice. 

 “Touch me…” He said quietly. 

 Several moments later, Red was about to revoke the offer when Lizzie timidly reached towards him and then hesitated. This was completely new territory for them, so he understood her sudden shyness. He gently moved the blankets out of the way, then he stayed still so that he didn’t scare her off. Liz had never been so tempted to do something, so she plucked up the courage and finally touched Red, overtop the sleep pants. She lightly ran her fingertips up along his member; she looked into his eyes, then put the palm of her hand on the bulge and rubbed gently. Red exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment, then he continued watching Lizzie; she looked lustful, and she seemed to be enjoying it. 

 Liz leaned closer to Red, bringing her face near his; she wanted to see what it was like to kiss him. He closed the gap between them and gently put his lips on hers. This was the warmest, most exciting and electric kiss both of them had experienced. Liz felt Red become hard under her hand, and now her pyjama pants had a slightly wet spot in the crotch. She moaned very quietly and Red heard it. He responded by pushing against her hand, which thrilled Liz. 

 “Red…do you want to touch me, too?” Liz asked. 

 “I thought you’d never ask.” Red said, smirking slightly. 

 Liz giggled and took his hand, then she put it between her thighs. 

 “Oh, Lizzie…” Red said lustfully as he began caressing her. 

 He wanted to feel her bare flesh, but he took his time and waited for Lizzie to indicate when it would happen. It would happen very soon, as it turned out, because Lizzie whimpered excitedly and guided his hand down the front of her pyjama pants. Red was thrilled, especially since she wasn’t wearing underwear; he put the pads of his fingers against her warm, moist, delicate folds. He moaned and leaned in, kissing Lizzie’s neck as he gently caressed her. Things were heating up quickly; they were both breathing heavier and starting to crave more from each other. The floodgates had opened and they could no longer resist their attraction to each other. Everything felt so good, and so right. 

 Liz whimpered softly as she felt Red deftly pressing in circles on her clit. Red revelled in that sweet little whimper. It sounded even more beautiful than he’d imagined; and he had imagined it, quite frequently. Liz had imagined what it might be like to be with Red sexually, but this was infinitely better than her imagination. She was no longer paying any attention to the wind or sleet, or how much snow might have accumulated. It was just her and Red, and their bodies. Liz pulled down her pyjama pants, revealing herself to him for the first time. He was surprised, and he surveyed her with a mixture of adoration and lust. She took the pants off and looked into his eyes. Red found it adorable that she was still wearing her t-shirt and woolly socks. 

 “You are so beautiful, Lizzie. And precious to me…beyond belief. I don’t want to ruin things between us. Are you _sure_ you want to go further?” Red said. 

 Red’s emotion and consideration just made Liz want him all the more; he was always sweet to her. 

 “Yes. It won’t ruin things between us. And this isn’t a one-night stand, Red…you’re very precious to me, too.” Liz said. 

 Red was very pleasantly surprised; Lizzie had never admitted that before. It was a wonderful and validating experience. He leaned closer and kissed her while he slid his hand up her inner thigh. She moaned quietly into the kiss, so he returned to pleasuring her with his hand. He could feel how firm her clit was as he gently pressed back and forth on it. Lizzie whimpered and stopped the kiss to take a breath. She lay back and closed her eyes, getting lost in the pleasure. Liz felt Red’s fingers move faster on her clit, then after a little while, he delicately stroked along her inner lips. He rubbed them and parted them with his finger; they both felt his fingertip become coated with her fluid. 

 “Mmm. Lizzie.” Red said very quietly. 

 Liz felt Red’s finger lightly nudging her opening, just pleasuring the sensitive nerves there. She began impatiently craving feeling another part of him there instead.

 “Red?” She said breathily. 

 “Yes, sweetheart…” He said softly. 

 “Can you take your pants off?” She asked, blushing. 

 Red was a little taken aback. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Red reluctantly took his hand away from Lizzie and lay back; he pulled his sleep pants down, along with his boxers, and took them off. He glanced at Lizzie and her mouth was open as she gaped lustfully at his erection; also, her cheeks were quite pink. Red was pleased with that response. Liz felt herself becoming even wetter and she was aching to feel him between her legs. She timidly reached over and ran her hand over his very warm, silky smooth member. She was so horny and excited, she whimpered. Red smiled ever so slightly as he adored her, as well as her cute reaction to him. Lizzie explored him with her hand for several moments. 

 “Would you like to be on top, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Actually, can you be on top? I’d like that…for our first time…” Liz said. 

 Red was struck by the implication that there would be other times. 

 “Whatever you want, I’m your man…” He said, smirking a little. 

 “…Yes, you are…” She said softly. 

 Red was once again floored. He had no idea what to say to that, but he knew what to do. He turned onto his side and kissed her passionately; he felt her hand on his bicep, caressing him and obviously enjoying feeling his muscle. 

 “Mm.” She responded excitedly.

 He smirked against her lips as they kissed, and she giggled. They looked at each other for a moment, then Lizzie spread her legs; he glanced down between her legs. 

 “I want to taste you. Would you like that?” He said.

 “Yeah…” She said, somewhat shyly. 

 Liz was a little nervous as Red got between her legs and first put his mouth on her, but then she relaxed as he moaned and began giving her intense pleasure. His tongue gently rubbed her clit, then she felt it slip down between her inner lips. Red moaned again as he tasted Lizzie’s warm, slightly sweet fluid; she almost gushed onto his tongue as he lightly nudged her opening. He heard her breathing heavier, especially as he returned to her clit. He sucked her clit, and she whimpered; her thighs quivered and closed a little. Red was so enthralled, he wanted to make her climax this way, so he continued pleasuring her with his mouth. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s hand softly run over his very short hair; she was breathing heavily and moving subtly against his mouth. He found it adorable that every now and then, Lizzie’s legs would either open or close a little, depending on the intensity of the stimulation he was giving her. She’d open them when she wanted more, and close them when it was almost too intense. Right now, he was quickly, firmly rubbing her clit and her thighs were up near either side of his head. She kept whimpering and panting, then she let out a very sexual moan as she reached her orgasm. She arched her back and her thighs almost fully closed on him. Liz felt powerful waves of pleasure going through her as Red’s tongue still lapped at her; he kept her orgasm going for a while, then she sighed and had to back away because she got too sensitive. 

 Red smiled as he released Lizzie; he rose up and looked at her face. She was catching her breath and looking flushed and happy. 

 “Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?” Red asked, feeling extremely gratified.

 Liz suddenly giggled incredulously at the absurd question. 

 “Yes!” She panted. 

 She enjoyed the smile on Red’s face. 

 “Good.” He said softly. 

 Liz got up and knelt on the bed; she boldly grabbed Red’s undershirt and kissed him enthusiastically. She gently but firmly pushed him, so he laid back, with his head at the foot of the bed. Red was amused by this turn of events. Lizzie kept kissing him. 

 “Red…let me return the favor…” She said lustfully, then she kissed him again. 

 “Mm. You could, but then I’d be out of commission for a while…” He said. 

 “I know. We’ve got time…” She said breathily. 

 Red was surprised when Lizzie moved down and grasped his erection. He moaned quietly as she stroked him; he couldn’t believe they were doing this, but it was heavenly. Liz bent down and took him into her mouth. She made an excited “mm” sound as she went down further; she continued stroking his base with her hand and began gliding up and down. She moved her hand and mouth over him in a coordinated manner, giving him long, smooth strokes. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie.” Red moaned breathily. 

 He closed his eyes and revelled in the sensation of Lizzie’s lips and hand moving up and down on him. She tightened her lips and concentrated on the sensitive spot just past the head of his member. Liz was gratified when she heard Red breathe heavier; she figured it would drive him crazy, and it did. He subtly nudged into her mouth, so she gave him longer movements again, and then short ones on his favorite spot. She heard him swear under his breath and she would’ve smirked if she weren’t so busy with her mouth. Red lightly put his hand on Lizzie’s head and petted her soft hair. He heard an adorable little sound from her in response. He longed for more when Lizzie took him out of her mouth, but then he felt her licking his tip. 

 “Mmm…” Red responded in a low moan. 

 Liz was thrilled to hear him moan, and to taste his precum; she kept licking for several moments, then she sucked his tip, which elicited more of his fluid. She took him deeper again and quickened her pace. Liz heard Red breathing heavily as he carefully nudged into her mouth from the intense pleasure; she loved how gentle he was. Red petted Lizzie’s head again and lightly put his fingers into her hair. She went faster and tightened her lips around him, focusing just past his tip. 

 “Lizzie…I’m going to come…” Red said breathily. 

 He heard a little “mm!” from Lizzie, and she increased her efforts, so he could tell she wanted him to come in her mouth. Liz certainly did; she was excitedly anticipating it. She gave him firm strokes with her hand while she sucked on him. She then held her lips tight as she quickly bobbed up and down on his favorite spot. He became even harder, then he moaned as he throbbed against her lips. She felt and tasted his warm, slightly salty semen as he gushed into her mouth. She whimpered in extreme gratification, then she kept swallowing until there was nothing left. Red felt the intense pleasure die down, and he took his hand out of Lizzie’s hair. He let his hand fall on the bed as he slumped relaxedly. Liz gently released him and looked up at his face; she smiled and giggled at his happy, satisfied expression. 

 “Did you like that, Red?” Liz asked, smiling broadly. 

 “Yes. Immensely.” Red said. 

 She laughed delightedly; she’d made the eloquent and sometimes verbose Raymond Reddington speak in one-word sentences. Liz snuggled up to him for the first time, and it was the nicest feeling. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the head. This was so new to them, yet they both felt at ease with each other, because they’d been close for so long. It felt like the natural progression of their relationship, and like it was meant to happen. Liz put her hand on Red’s chest; they were still wearing their t-shirts and Red felt Lizzie’s woolly sock on his shin as she put her knee between his legs. He could also feel her adorable trimmed pubic hair against his hip. He wanted to make love to Lizzie as soon as it was physically possible for him to do so. 

 Liz nuzzled her cheek against Red’s chest as she rested partially on top of him. She sighed contentedly. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Do you wanna get naked and cuddle under the blankets?” She asked. 

 “Alright…” He said. 

 Liz sat up, then Red did, too; she took her t-shirt off and tossed it on the floor, then she took her socks off and dropped them beside the bed. She looked at Red, and he was admiring her breasts, so she smiled at him. He snapped out of it. 

 “Uh…Lizzie…” Red began. 

 She gave him an expectant look. 

 “I’ve got scars…” He said. 

 Liz wasn’t surprised; being a fugitive and criminal for so many years was bound to leave marks. 

 “Okay.” She said softly. 

 “…I have _extensive_ scars…burn scars…on my back.” He said. 

 “Oh. That doesn’t bother me, but if you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to take your shirt off.” She said. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s earnest expression, and he knew she’d be okay with his scars. He took his undershirt off and she smiled at him. Liz was glad he decided to get naked with her. They moved up in the bed and got under the blankets, then they snuggled against each other again, with his arm around her. Liz rested her cheek on Red’s shoulder, and she felt so warm and cozy, she never wanted to move. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

 The wind was still howling and whistling, and sleet hit the window very hard at times, but Liz and Red weren’t paying attention to the weather. They felt warm and safe as they held each other, naked and cozy under the blankets. They were both lost in thought, processing their new intimate relationship. Red was thrilled and surprised that his precious Lizzie was finally close to him in the way he wanted. Liz felt happy and astonished; she was actually with Red now, in the most intimate way. She felt relieved, too, because this was so much easier and more pleasant than resisting their attraction. Despite his criminality and secret past, Red was an amazing man; he was sweet, sexy, fascinating, powerful, and he kept her safe. He was her rock. Liz nuzzled into his neck and kissed him, then she sighed contentedly.

 “Are you warm enough, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Mhmm.” Liz responded happily as she hugged him and squished her cheek against his shoulder. 

 Red smiled; he couldn’t believe how cuddly Lizzie was. 

 “Good.” He said softly. 

 He ran his hand over her arm and shoulder, and she moved impossibly close to him, pressing her breasts against his side. Red felt Lizzie’s leg move on top of his. It seemed like she just couldn’t get close enough; he knew the remedy for that, and he was nearly ready to give it to her. He turned towards her and took hold of her leg, putting it around him. Red kissed Lizzie while he held her waist, then he nuzzled into her neck; she hummed her pleasure, then he kissed her shoulder and moved down to kiss her breast. He gently suckled her nipple, and she sighed softly and turned onto her back. Liz closed her eyes and breathed heavier as Red then paid loving attention to her other nipple. He placed soft kisses all over her breasts, collarbone, neck, and then her face. She giggled quietly when he kissed her on the nose. 

 Liz could tell that Red had been waiting a long time to do this with her; it seemed he couldn’t get enough of her. Indeed, Red was making up for lost time with Lizzie now that she’d given him full access to her body—and her heart. He wanted to do everything to her and with her, and give her as much pleasure as possible. He lightly sucked her neck, then he got on top of her; she opened her legs and he settled between them. Lizzie whimpered quietly and rubbed against him while he kissed her cheek and ear. Liz felt like this was the right time to confide something. 

 “Red…I love you…” Liz said quietly. 

 Red felt his heart swell and he paused to enjoy the moment; he then looked at Lizzie, who was now quite emotional. Her dazzling blue eyes were teary. 

 “Say that again…” Red said softly. 

 He gazed at her. 

 “I love you.” She said, looking into his eyes. 

 Red felt like he’d died and gone to heaven; he was stunned for a brief moment. 

 “Lizzie, I love you, too. So much.” He said gently. 

 Red watched Lizzie smile and close her eyes; a tear escaped and went over her temple, into her hair. He gently wiped the wet trail with his thumb. 

 “Don’t cry, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 “…I’m sorry.” She said. 

 “What for?” He asked. 

 “Not seeing that we’re good together…that we belong together.” She said. 

 “Do you see it now?” He asked, smirking a little. 

 Liz giggled and gave him a small smile. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Well, that’s all that matters.” He said. 

 Red smiled, and Liz enjoyed seeing it; he had such a warm, loving, genuine smile when he wanted to show it. She kissed him and once again became aware of how they were pressed together. She rubbed against him, and it felt amazing; he was perfectly lined up with her clit, and he was getting hard. She kept rubbing herself on him, making him harder.

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz nearly climaxed when Red firmly rubbed his length up and down her sensitive flesh; she got extremely aroused, and their movements became slippery as she coated him in her wetness. Red felt Lizzie’s slippery fluid and he moaned; she grasped his shoulders and gave him a pleading look, so he kept going. He firmly pressed against Lizzie and slid up and down, then she made a cute whimper and tensed up as she orgasmed. Liz was extraordinarily horny, so as soon as her orgasm finished, she whimpered excitedly and reached down between their bodies. Red was surprised, but he lifted up and let her position his tip at her opening. She breathed heavily and tried to push herself down onto him so that he would enter her. He gave in and gently nudged inside her. 

 “Ohhh Red…” Liz moaned. 

 He almost came right then and there, so he had to pause. Liz looked into Red’s eyes, and she saw the powerful love, lust and devotion he had for her. She kissed him softly, then she felt him slide further into her, so she moaned quietly into the kiss. Red was enraptured by the sensation of being inside Lizzie; when he gently pushed all the way in, he waited for her to adjust because she tightened on him. He kissed her warm blushing cheek, then her jawline, and then he licked her neck. 

 Liz sighed with pleasure and wrapped her legs around him; Red slowly pulled back, then he began gently thrusting. They both moaned softly, and he loved how Lizzie’s lips showed a tiny smile for a moment. Liz was thrilled to feel Red inside her, and to be making love with him. She was still slightly amazed that they were doing this, but it was fantastic. She also had a better understanding of why women fawned over him; he was an excellent lover, and he felt so incredibly good. 

 Red gazed adoringly down at Lizzie as her hair fanned out slightly on the pillow as they moved together. She was breathing heavier, and he felt her legs come up higher at his sides. He thrust a little faster, and she whimpered quietly. He noticed she was getting very wet, so he was beginning to slip in and out. 

 “Mmm…you’re very wet, aren’t you baby…” Red said softly. 

 “Yeah…you make me wet, Raymond…” Liz purred. 

 “Oh…” He said, in an intrigued, surprised manner. 

 Liz smiled, then she kissed him; his reaction to her using that name was cute and amusing. She never called him that, but he also never called her ‘baby’. They stopped kissing, then Red thrust faster; she grasped his shoulders tighter and she brought her knees up, almost under his arms. He pressed himself against her as he thrust, and she whimpered excitedly as he stimulated her clit. 

 “Do you like that?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Mm…yes…” Liz whimpered. 

 Red was immensely gratified to see the pleasure on Lizzie’s face, and to feel how wet she was. He could feel her moving against him, eagerly meeting his thrusts; he went faster and she kept making cute little whimpering sounds. Liz felt Red quickly moving in and out at the perfect pace, and the lubricated friction was also perfect. She was rapidly getting closer to climaxing. They were both breathing heavily and their movements were becoming more urgent as they craved release. 

 “Red…I want you to come in me…” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red couldn’t recall ever hearing something so arousing, but he was a little hesitant. 

 “I’m on the pill. And I wanna feel it.” She explained. 

 That was all the convincing Red needed. 

 “Okay, baby.” He said.

 He thrust faster. 

 “Ohh yeah…” She purred. 

 Liz whimpered with Red’s quick thrusts and she was on the verge of climaxing. She was tensing up and tightening on him, which clearly gave him immense pleasure. 

 “Oh fuck…Lizzie…” He said intensely. 

 “Mm!” She whimpered. 

 Liz panted and whimpered a few times, then she moaned loudly and squeezed Red with her whole body as she had a mind-blowing orgasm. She felt him lose his rhythm, and she was thrilled. Red felt Lizzie tightening around him as she orgasmed; he groaned and repeatedly spurted inside her as the intense pleasure went through him. Lizzie panted and squirmed in gratification as he came inside her, then they gradually came to a halt and sighed. They caught their breath and looked at each other in happy astonishment. That was the most satisfying sex either of them ever had; their insanely strong attraction to each other elevated the experience to new heights. 

 Red kissed Lizzie, then she started giggling joyfully; she was flushed and radiant. 

 “God, you’re adorable.” He said quietly. 

 She chuckled. 

 “Thanks. So are you.” She said, smiling. 

 “I don’t think I’ve ever been called adorable before.” He said amusedly. 

 “Well, you are. You’re also a badass. How it’s possible to be adorable _and_ badass at the same time, I dunno.” She said, smirking. 

 Red chuckled, and Lizzie giggled. He kissed her again, several times, then he went to pull out but she held him close. 

 “Oh, sweetheart…” He said softly; Lizzie obviously didn’t want to part from him yet. 

 Liz hugged him and he stayed settled on top of her, so she hummed softly. 

 “I love you.” She whispered. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Liz felt Red move slightly inside her, and it felt really good. She subtly moved so she could feel the sensation again, and he noticed. He looked at her and smiled; she blushed a little. 

 “Do you like that, sweetheart?” He asked lovingly. 

 “Yes.” She said quietly. 

 Red gladly slipped in and out of her, giving her more pleasure. 

 “Mm.” She responded. 

 “It feels good, doesn’t it…” He said. 

 Liz was also gaining pleasure from his voice; she closed her eyes and smiled slightly. 

 “Yeah…” She purred. 

 Liz felt Red move faster for her.

 “Mmm…keep going…a bit longer…” She said. 

 “I’ll do it all night if you want.” He said. 

 Liz smirked for a second, then she concentrated on the pleasure again. His voice was driving her crazy. 

 “Keep talking.” She said. 

 Red was taken aback, and very amused. 

 “You’re so beautiful, Lizzie…and you feel exquisite…I love you, and I love being inside you…” He said. 

 Liz hummed her pleasure and caressed his shoulders. 

 “You love feeling me inside you, don’t you, baby…” He said. 

 “Mm.” She whimpered. 

 Red slipped in and out faster. 

 “And you loved it when I came in you. You made me come so hard…” He said. 

 “Oh!” She whimpered. 

 “Can you feel it, baby? It’s warm, and—“ He said softly. 

 “Ohhhh!” She moaned as she orgasmed. 

 Red watched adoringly as Lizzie squirmed in pleasure; she then let out an adorable high-pitched sigh of satisfaction. He was amused that she’d wanted him to talk to her. He smiled gently. 

 “…I love your voice.” Liz said, blushing. 

 “I can tell.” Red said, then he kissed her. 

 They smiled at each other.

 “I think I can sleep now.” She said happily. 

 “Okay, sweetheart. Me too.” He said. 

 Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and got comfy beside her. They pulled up the blankets and then she snuggled up to him. He kissed her on the head, and they rested quietly for a couple minutes. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 “Night, Red.” Liz said. 

 They heard the wind still gusting, but Liz was too tired and happy to worry about it anymore. She relaxed and a short while later, she drifted off to sleep. Red was awake for a little while, so he listened to Lizzie’s soft breathing as she slept. He eventually dozed off, too. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz woke up and she felt Red’s warm body against her; she opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and she smiled to herself as she studied his face. She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder again and closed her eyes. She noticed the absence of the wind; she was curious about the weather, but it felt too early to get up, so she just stayed cozy and went back to sleep for a while. 

 Later on, Liz awoke to a kiss on the head. She looked at Red, who smiled at her. She smiled back at him. 

 “Good morning.” Red said. 

 “Good morning. Have you been up for long?” Liz said, noticing he had his undershirt and pants on. 

 “No, maybe ten minutes. I went and got washed up.” He said. 

 “Oh okay.” She said, then she stretched. 

 Red went over to the window and peeked out behind the curtain. 

 “There’s some more snow on the ground, but I think a lot of it actually blew away. We should be able to fly soon, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 Liz got up and went into the bathroom; she went pee and washed her hands, then she came out. She put her pyjama pants and t-shirt on, then Red opened the paper bag from the deli and handed her a chocolate croissant. She smiled and took it, and they ate the croissants for breakfast. They looked at each other a lot, smiling. When they finished the croissants, they continued looking at each other. 

 “So, Lizzie…” Red began. 

 “Yes?” Liz said. 

 “What exactly…do you have in mind? I mean…what do you want to do about…our relationship from this point on?” He asked. 

 She smiled at him, which put him at ease. 

 “Well, it depends on what you want, too, but I would like to carry on like this.” She said. 

 Red nodded slowly.

 “Hm. So would I. Very much.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Good. And nothing has to change, really. We do everything together anyway, when it comes to the task force work. We can either keep it a secret and wait for opportunities like this, or we can tell them.” Liz said. 

 “As much as I would enjoy sneaking off for trysts with you, I think we should just tell them.” Red said; he didn’t want their lives to be any more complicated than they already were. 

 “Okay. We’ll tell them when we get back.” She agreed. 

 “I don’t know how they’ll react, though…” He said. 

 Liz shrugged. 

 “I don’t know either, but I’m not going to worry about it. We’ll deal with it…together.” She said. 

 They smiled at each other. 

 “Do you think they have coffee here?” Liz asked. 

 “Probably not. It’s likely too much of a luxury. But we can ask at the front desk.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “Or we could stop off and get one on the way to the jet.” He said. 

 “…I suppose.” She said. 

 Red noticed the frosty reception to that idea, and he knew what the problem was. 

 “Although…” He began. 

 Liz met his eyes. 

 “The amount of snow on the ground is a problem. The private airstrip isn’t going to be maintained and cleared for a while yet.” He said. 

 Liz felt hopeful. 

 “I think we’ll have to hunker down here for another night.” He said, feigning a regretful tone. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said, trying to hide her excitement. 

 Red smiled at Lizzie as he came over and sat with her on the bed.

 “I really have no clue about the private airstrip maintenance. We both want to stay another night, so let’s just do it.” Red said. 

 Liz laughed delightedly, then Red began kissing her and advancing on her; she lay back and giggled while he kissed her neck. 

  **The End**

 


End file.
